


When the sun comes up

by silveryogis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (was the prompt this was written for), M/M, lazy morning sex, weird combo of smut and fluff but they do have the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryogis/pseuds/silveryogis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya and Asahi are going to be late for morning practice one of these days, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the sun comes up

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN FOR THE PROMPT 'LAZY MORNING SEX' WHICH WAS PART OF A 30 DAY CHALLENGE :0

Nishinoya woke up in the morning in the most perfect way possible.

Alright, maybe it hadn’t been the  _most_ perfect—he was sprawled over  _nearly_  the entirety of Asahi’s bed, with most of Asahi trapped underneath his limbs—and it looked like he was folded up as  _small_ as he could have possibly made himself, Asahi was, and with his back shoved up against the wall and his hair strewn messily all over his face. So it wasn’t perfect, then, but it was typical.

Noya blinked his eyes open, and wondered how it had even happened. They’d fallen asleep with Noya curled around Asahi’s back and holding his hands and it had been so cute like that—he would have l _oved_  to wake up like that, too—the sun coming in through the window, him curled comfortably around his boyfriend, his hair tickling his nose and his shoulders rising and falling. 

But instead, one his knees was jammed against Asahi’s butt, and he supposed that was pretty romantic too, as far as things went.

Yawning, Noya stretched and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Blinking over at the clock, he checked for the time—just nearly half past six in the morning. They were going to be late for morning practice, if they didn’t get up soon. Noya smushed his face into the back of Asahi’s neck, and tried his best to wake himself up. It was hard, they’d stayed up pretty late—talking and kissing and  _eventually_ —well, the smell of sex still lingered on Asahi’s sheets.

“Asahi-san,” he mumbled, shaking his boyfriend’s big shoulders. Nothing. “Asahi-san, wake up. We have to go to practice.”

Asahi didn’t respond, and Noya frowned. If they were late for practice, both of them at the same time, then Daichi would _surely_ know why (and probably Suga too, they were the only ones perceptive enough to pick up on that sort of thing), and that would make him pretty mad. For _Asahi’s_ sake, Noya wanted to avoid that.

“Asahi-san!” he shouted, jostling him again, and this time, Asahi did roll over, onto his back with his legs tucked to the side. Noya huffed, and shaking his hair out of his face, crawled over him, spoke his name one hard syllable at a time. “A. Sa. Hi. San.”

Nothing was working. Noya sighed, and slumped back down, laying over Asahi’s body with his chest flush with his. Reaching back, he grabbed at the blanket that had tangled itself between their legs in the middle of the night and pulled it back over them—it was warm, under the blanket with Asahi, and Noya nuzzled into his chest and stayed there, for a few minutes. He propped his elbows above his shoulders, wove fingers through his loose, messy hair, and pressed a sticky, lazy kiss to his jaw. His skin scratched against his lips, and Noya hummed drowsily to himself.

_Finally_ Asahi woke up, and Noya intensely watched as his eyes fluttered open.

“You’re awake,” he noted, kissing the corner of his mouth. Asahi draped a heavy arm over his back, and smiled so sweetly, so fondly at him, Noya thought his heart might just not be able to take it.

But it was early enough and he was tired enough that he just smiled fondly back at him, and kissed his nose. 

“Good morning, Asahi-san,” he hummed sweetly at him.

Asahi yawned wildly. “Good morning,” he said, groggily, resting his hand on the back of Noya’s head. “Did you sleep well?”

“I slept great! I feel completely refreshed. What about you, Asahi-san?”

“I always sleep great,” he yawned one more time, “when you’re here.”

Noya scrunched his nose. “That’s embarrassing, Asahi-san. You always say really cute but embarrassing things.”

Asahi laughed softly, and tipped his head to look at his clock. In the meantime, Noya busied himself with kissing his neck and his collarbone, only occasionally nipping at him with his teeth (but gently, as gently as a person could use their teeth on their boyfriend’s skin). “Oh,” he said, “it’s almost six thirty.”

“I know,” Noya told him, completely enamored with the slightly salty taste of Asahi’s collarbone. “That’s why I was trying to get you to wake up.”

Underneath him, Asahi stretched. It was so early it was still dark, and Noya’s body still felt heavy from sleep—he didn’t want to get up, not when he felt so tired, when Asahi felt so warm underneath him and when they were both so cozy, snuggled up in his bed like they were.

“Do you want breakfast?” Asahi asked him, his voice a low, gravelly mumble. “I could make some eggs…I don’t think my parents are awake yet.”

“No, that’s okay,” Noya said, “don’t go to too much trouble.”

Asahi snorted softly. “You  _are_ trouble.”

Laughing loudly, Noya kissed the corner of his mouth. “That’s true!” he said, and kissed him full on the mouth, good and soft and slow, just the way Asahi liked, in the morning. Noya shifted his weight a little more comfortably over him, and settled against him, kissing him as the sun started to come up over the mountains. 

They spent a good few minutes like that, curled up and lazily kissing under Asahi’s covers. Noya slipped his hand into Asahi’s boxers and smirked against his mouth, loving the way Asahi curled into his touch, lifted his head off his pillow to reach him when Noya pulled his head playfully away. Noya loved the way Asahi responded to him, to his touches and his movements, and he loved the way Asahi put his hands on  _him,_ in response—in every sense of the word they were  _perfect_ , perfectly suited for each other, so in tune with the other’s movements that they hardly had to think about what they were doing or where they were putting their hands or what words they were whispering into the other’s ear.

“Just like that, Asahi-san,” Noya crooned quietly into his ear as Asahi rolled his cock in his hand, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. “Here—”

He tugged his boxers down and did the same to Asahi’s—he gently took his hand and put it around both of their cocks, and then laid back down over his chest, mouthing lazily along his neck. Asahi stroked both of their cocks like that, pumping them both in his fist; Noya’s breath came in short, hot puffs over his skin. It felt so incredibly good, his dick sliding against his—he moved his hips in slow, big circles, trying to get as much out of it as he could, milking the feeling for all it was worth. Asahi groaned as quietly as he good, and the bed started to squeak under them as Noya started to move more.

“Nishinoya, Nishinoya,” Asahi panted, trying to hold him steady, “Nishinoya, you have to be quiet—”

“But you feel so—”

“Shh,” Asahi urged him, kissing him, his mouth still sleep sticky. “Relax, let me take care of it.”

Noya grinned at him, his brain a haze of tiredness and arousal, and slumped back against him, pulling lazy fingers through his hair.

“Okay,” he murmured, squirming his hips one last time. “Make me feel good, Asahi-san.”

There was a soft snort in his ear. “I’ll try.”

Noya hummed. “You always do.”

And  _did_ he.

The sun was just starting to come up, and Noya came, panting out a soft  _“ah_ ” onto Asahi’s neck, his body shuddering weakly and then resting again, once the orgasm had passed and faded. He panted happily, even though Asahi’s hand was still moving across his sensitive skin, his hand slick with come; Noya put his hands between their bodies and did the rest for him, curling his fingers around Asahi’s cock and stroking it hard and fast, until Asahi came too. Noya watched his face intently as he did, as he arched his back and crested, his lips parted as he gasped, wordlessly for air.

He slumped back down, and Noya grinned at him.

“Ah,” Noya sighed, propping himself up a little bit to lift his weight off Asahi’s chest— “you were right. You  _are_ the best at that, Asahi-san.”

Asahi turned red. “I never said anything about being…”

“Maybe not.” Noya kissed him. “But I could see it on your face. You were thinking it.”

“I wasn’t!”

Noya gave him a mischievous look. The sun was nearly all the way up, now, and they only had about fifteen minutes before practice started. “Then what were you thinking?”

“About how…about how good  _you_ are!” Asahi said, like it was obvious that that was what he was thinking. Noya just smiled at him, and pushed a hand through his hair (it was falling into his face, getting in his eyes, he didn’t get how people could live with it styled like this). He was only a little embarrassed. Only a little.

“That’s cute of you, Asahi-san.” He rubbed his nose against his, and Asahi nuzzled his nose back, and they did that for nearly an entire minute, just laid there and nuzzled their noses together, because they were just a little gross and in love with each other. Asahi started to rub his chin against Noya’s cheek and Noya laughed because it tickled, and when Asahi sat up, he looped his arms around his neck and leaned against him, his face pressed into his shoulder.

He really did love him, so so much. He loved how warm he felt, he loved how strong he was. He loved the soft sound of his breathing. He loved every little thing, every strand of hair on his head and every tiny freckle on his shoulder (seven, Asahi had exactly seven freckles on his shoulders and nowhere else; Noya knew because he had counted them all, he had traced his fingers between them in every path he could make, hundreds and hundreds of times).

“We should get going,” Asahi said, nudging him a little. Noya shook his head, and didn’t move.

“When the sun comes up,” he said, insisting. “When the sun comes up, we can go. But not before then.”

Asahi put his arms around him and nuzzled the top of his head. Noya smiled into his neck.

“Okay,” Asahi said softly, squeezing him as gently as it felt like he could. “When the sun comes up. And not a second before then.”


End file.
